The Thing: Uber charged
by vampectits
Summary: The thing returns...


The thing was in an arctic colony and found a dead corpse. Because it was so hot, it morphed its form to have a giant penis. But then the thing saw a living 12 year old boy, so the thing decided to rape the boy. The boy was knocked unconcious because it was so good. So the thing decided to but the dead man and the unconcious boy in a sixty nine. Then the thing grew spindly fingers and began to pleasure the boy. The boy ejaculated instanly and gulped the man's penis hard. then the thing ripped the boy away and raped him in the butt. At the same time the thing began to eat the boy's face. After this was complete the thing was in desperate need of more ejaculation so it went and searched for anything to fuck. He came across a polar bear cub. the thing began to lick out it's asshole so it deficated all over his face. So the thing grew its penis until it was coated in polar bear feces. Then the penis wrapped itself around the cub and began to strangle it. then the cock went straight into the polar bear's throaght. Unable to breath the cub coughed up blood, this only made the penis tighten its grip. The penis morphed into an anaconda and ate its way out of the polar bear's stomach. Suddenly a 90 year old woman walked in. Th things anaconda returned to a penis and straightened. This ripped the polar bear's body to shreds. The woman's hairy buush was like sandpaper on his penis. Because of this he had to pull out but he was conflicted because he liked hair to he jammed his giant penis into the old woman's hairy armpits. But the thing jammed its penis too hard so that the woman's arm broke off. blood poured onto the floor and the thing began to lick up the blood. Because of such rapid fluid intake the thing had to pee and doused the room in gold liquid. then the penis rammed into the back of the arm, ejaculating, thus inflating it. it whipped back and slapped the old woman. a man rushed in to her defense. The thing ripped out the man's eyes and split its penis into into two small heads. These went straight into the mans eye sockets. They began to rotate and drill their way into the back of the man's head. The thing felt that there was a large unfilled cavity in the man's skull. He was Jewish. Immedeatly the thing began to cum zyklon B. This was its defensive mechanism against the damn jews. the man fell to the ground writhing an screaming so the thing ate into his stomach to the intestines and stuck his penis into the end of the small penis went into his small intestine and eventually came out of the man's ass. Suddenly a man with a knife appeared. The thing pulled out its penis and began to fight the man with the knife. Penile steel met stainless steel and the penis was lacerated. The man managed to cut the things penis down the middle. The two halves were layed out like troughs which was way too sexy so the man began lappng up the blood piss and cum from open halves of the urethra. Then the two halves joined and clamped down on the man's head, crushing it. But the brain was still connected so the body lived on and was on the end of the things giant penis. The thing found a woman and tried to rape her. But now the body at the end of his penis had to jam its feet into the woman's puss. the body kicked at the woman's vagina until the legs would fit in. But then the body's balls itched and it had to spread its leg and itch. In doing this the two haves of the womans pussy split open leving a bloody mess. discontented by theis, thing decided to punish the man's penis. The thing grew its penis into the man's body until the things much girthier penis burst out and replaced the man's orignal cock and balls. Suddenly a fetus fell out of the woman's vagina. The fetus was bloody and had a dented skull. The thing took the fetus and shrunk its penis so that it would fit into the fetus' butthole. at the same time it ripped off its gonads and began to suck them like a cough drop. Suddenly the man at the end of the thing's penis exploded. The thing started to take the chunks of flesh which were lying around and eating them. Then the thing went to the female's body. He started by sucking her toes, then, he put her elbow in his mouth. after this the thing began to lick the woman's eyeballs. Finally he put some of the woman's hair into the end of his penis. Sliding it in and out of his peehole he knew what it felt like to be penetrated. Its dick exploded into a flower of flesh and the thing finally found sexual fulfillment.


End file.
